


Happy Accidents

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Happy Hogan, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Happy is amazing, Insecure Tony, Mostly cannon complient, Parent Tony Stark, Sorry for your tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, minor violence and drugging at the begining, tony deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: We all know where Tony and Rhodey met and the story of Pepperony. We know how those stories go. But what about one of the other members of the Iron Fam. This is the story of Happy and Tony and how a family came together in this crazy thing we call life.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there peoples! Happy New Year! It’s 2020 now and I have a feeling that there are good things to come. Welcome to my first one shot of the new year. I hope you like this one and that it makes you happy! And no, I’m not sorry for all the happy puns you’ll have to endure. See you at the end.

Harold Hogan met Tony Stark on one dreary day in January 1992. Harold had been coming back from a boxing match and decided to treat himself for winning by grabbing a single beer at the bar. He didn’t indulge in alcohol often, but he deserved this one treat. He’d been a good boy lately so nobody could fault him.

But, just as Harold was about to go into the bar he heard a commotion in the nearby alley. Harold turned the corner and was surprised by what he saw. There where three larger men accosting another man who was definitely smaller than them. One had a gun pulled and they were shouting slurs and throwing punches. What drove Harold mad was that the smaller man wasn’t even trying to fight back. He just looked sad.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” shouted Harold. He knew he had to put a stop to this.

Apparently, the other men were complete cowards because as soon as they saw Harold they dropped their victim and ran. Harold ran over to the fallen man to go help. As he got closer he could clearly see that the man who was getting his ass handed to him was none other than Tony Stark. The same Tony Stark who had just lost his parents not even a month ago.

“Hey man. You alright?” asked Happy as he knelt down and examined the cuts covering Stark’s face.

“M’ fine. No worries.” Smiled Stark even though he was very clearly drunk and bleeding all over the place. Although, Harold couldn’t find himself to feel mad about the whole drunk thing. Stark had just lost his parents and became the CEO of a Fortune 500 company all at the age of 21. That was enough to drive anyone to do stupid stuff. 

“Dude, you’re bleeding all over the ground. You’re not ok. Here, I have a first aid kit at my place. Let’s get you patched up.” Suggested Harold. His mama always did tell him to help others in need.

Stark didn’t even twitch as Harold helped him up and they made the trek to his apartment. It wasn’t very far but it felt longer due to having to help a drunk injured person. The whole walk Harold had a frown on his face. He didn’t know the whole situation but judging from all the past kidnappings and shit reported in the papers, Harold was pretty sure that those men had beat up Stark while he was vulnerable just to get at his money.

Harold was still frowning as he finally got himself and Stark back to his apartment.

“You need to smile more. Don’t worry, be happy. Hey! That’s what I’ll call you. Happy!” giggled a still drunk Tony as Harold plopped him down on the couch of his apartment. Little did he know that that nickname would stick like superglue. 

Harold spent about 20 minutes cleaning up all the blood and applying bandages. The whole time Stark drifted in and out of consciousness. After he was done, Harold just let the man sleep. He obviously needed it. 

The next morning Harold was met with a slightly confused but more chipper Tony.

“You seem like a capable fella. I’ve been thinking of getting a bodyguard for a while now. You did manage to get those thugs off of me last night.” Smiled Tony after Harold had asked how he was.

“Shouldn’t you look for a professional?”

“And get stuck with someone who’s only in it for the money and not give a shit about me? No thank you.”

“I was just doing what any sane person would.”

“Well there’s only one other person who I know would do what you did last night. Thanks for that by the way. I think one of them spiked my drink last night. I should probably get going though. Obi will be mad if I’m late again. See you soon Happy!”

Stark ended up passing Happy a contact card with an address before leaving. Happy just sat there concerned. The fact that Stark had just brushed off the fact that he’d most likely been drugged was not good. That probably came from the experience happening more than once. It just didn’t sit right with him. 

Happy didn’t know what exactly possessed him to accept Stark’s offer. Probably the promise of a stable income and the opportunity to drive some pretty fucking sweet cars. Or maybe it was the fact that Stark just looked lonely and in need of a friend. Either way Happy rolled up to Stark’s place a week later and ready to work. 

One thing that Happy learned very quickly in working with Tony Stark was that the man was painfully insecure and in need of positive attention but hid it very well. To anybody who bothered to get to know the man, it was obvious. Tony had this undying need to please and Happy hated to think of where that came from.

Another thing that Happy learned was despite the fact that Happy was also hired on to be his driver, Tony Stark never let Happy actually drive him. I pissed Happy off at first before he remembered what had happened to Tony’s parents a few months back. Now it was just an inside joke. Happy was the driver who didn’t drive.

Very quickly Happy and Tony became friends. Despite the fact that Happy was supposed to be Tony’s bodyguard, the two of them got int their fair share of mischief. And that mischief only got worse when Tony's best friend/brother James Rhodes was in Tony. He was another recipient of a Tony Stark nickname. Nobody called James, James, except for his mother. James was Rhodey in the same way Harold was Happy. Happy swore that that was Tony’s secret superpower. Nicknaming people so aggressively that nobody ever used their actual names.

Another person to earn a Tony Stark Nickname was Virginia Potts or Pepper as Tony had dubbed her. She was hired on in 1995 as Tony’s new personal assistant. Happy liked her. She took no shit from anybody, least of all Tony. They were good for each other and when Rhodey came home from being on tour it was always a riot with the four of them. 

New Years of 1999 was interesting. Pepper was off visiting family, Rhodey was off fighting, so that left Happy to go with Tony to a conference in Cern for the holiday. Tony, despite all appearances, didn’t really do well with crowds so naturally, he got plastered and Happy had to look out for his wayward friend. That included keeping some creep names Killian away from Tony. Something about him just felt off. That man was bad news.

Then there was that whole incident not even a couple of minutes later when Mya Hanson’s plant exploded and Happy ended up tackling Tony to the bed to make sure he was safe. Let's just say that the ringing in of the new millennium had never before been so awkward. 

The early 2000s brought some new changes to Happy’s life. For one, Tony began to spiral again. Happy had a hunch that Obadiah Stane was behind Tony’s recent string of bad behaviour. Stane himself had been acting strange and pushing Tony into new situations, but Happy had no proof of any wrongdoings so he couldn’t do anything more than just keep an eye on his friend.

Another big change was Happy’s father dying. He’d passed of old age in his sleep but the loss still affected him. Tony was nothing but supportive when Happy needed time to himself. Tony was a shoulder to cry on when he had nobody else. It was nice having someone who cared. The both of them needed this little family they’d been cultivating. Rhodey and Pepper were also a big help during this time, but Tony was the constant.

Unfortunately, Tony being a constant didn’t last long. It wasn’t like Tony didn’t want to be there with Happy. No, he wanted to stay with his family and just be happy. But life had other plans and what followed was about 15 hardships and near-death experiences.

What kicked off the whole change in the world was Tony’s kidnapping in 2008. Happy was the one to “drive” his best friend to the airport. He didn’t really drive him. Tony drove the car faster then he should have while Happy laughed along in the passenger's seat. That was the last time he’d see his friend for three months.

When Tony was pronounced missing Happy freaked out. He wasn’t the only one. Pepper and Rhodey were also in a tizzy hoping that their friend was alive somewhere out there in the desert. The only person not freaking out was Stane. It was unnerving and Happy vowed to keep his eyes on the man in case he had something to do with the whole thing. He did, of course, but Happy didn’t find out till later.

When Rhodey called three months later with news that he’d found Tony, he and Pepper celebrated as they drove to the airport. They knew that Tony was beat-up pretty bad according to Rhodey, so Happy made sure to pick out the most comfortable car with the dark windows so that Tony felt safe and could relax for a second. Who knew what had happened to him while he was being kept in a cave by terrorists. 

That same day when Tony came home, he held a press conference shutting down all weapons manufacturing at SI. Happy was proud of him. He knew that Tony disliked making weapons. He much preferred to build robots, even if said robots tended to get a little trigger happy with the fire extinguisher.

Shutting down weapons should have been the end of all of this. But then Tony built a suit, they found out Stane had been dealing under the table and had gotten Tony kidnapped, and Tony and Pepper had to fight him after he’d stolen the reactor right out of Tony’s chest. The entire situation was a nightmare and Happy felt helpless during the entire fight. He knew he wasn’t going to be much held against a giant suit of metal so he stayed back and offered support where he could.

Beating Stane should have been the end off all this madness, but then Tony just HAD to go and announce to the world that he was Iron Man.

Why couldn’t things just stay simple?

Everyone was mad at Tony for revealing his identity. SHIELD was furious, Pepper was furious, Rhodey was a bit miffed, and Happy was worried but also found the whole thing hilarious. He’d known Tony for a long time and pulling a stunt like that was such a Tony thing to do. He knew the reason that Tony did that was because he wanted to make sure that he was held accountable for his actions as Iron Man. The theatrics were just an added bonus. 

A couple of weeks after the whole “I Am Iron Man” fiasco Tony ended up pulling Happy aside one afternoon while they were chilling at his place for beer and movies.

“I want you to keep a hold of this until I get the balls to ask Pepper to marry me.” Said Tony as he handed a shiny new ring to Happy.

“Don’t you actually need to ask her out first dumbass?” smirked Happy and Tony looked a bit put off.

“Aren’t you going to ask, “why Pepper?” and all that jazz?”

“No. Anyone with eyes can see you’re crazy about her. Just try not to fuck this up when you do ask her out.”

“What do you take me for Hap. I’m perfectly capable of asking Pepper out.”

It would be six more months and a bout of palladium poisoning before Tony got the balls to ask Pepper out. Until then Happy had to live with the horrible sexual tension between his friends and it was killing him.

Happy was mad that Tony hadn’t told anyone that he was dying. He understood why but he was still mad. He was also mad about that Romanoff girl from SHIELD infiltrating the company while Tony was vulnerable. Sure she was good in a fight and helped take down Vanko and Hammer, but the “personality profile”, if one could even call it that, that she’d made on Tony while he was ACTIVELY DYING AND SCARED made Tony feel down for days. He tried not to show it but Happy knew he was upset with what Romanoff had written. He did what he could to help cheer Tony up. He always was a sensitive soul even though he tried to hide it.

The best thing to come out of the whole ordeal was that Tony had finally gotten his head out of his ass and asked Pepper out. Happy had gotten the story from Rhodey and couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Sure, the whole situation was absolutely ridiculous, but Happy was still happy for his friends. They deserved a break. Now if only Tony would stop trying to set Happy up with people. He’d find a girlfriend on his own time. Maybe someone more down to earth and responsible. Possibly with glasses. Yeah, Happy liked the sound of that. 

Happy will always remember the day things changed for the worst. The day Tony met the Avengers would always be a black mark for him. Sure Tony had always been anxious and shy beneath his carefully cultivated masks. But everything with meeting Steve Rogers and the fight in Manhattan just made things so much worse.

Happy never did learn what happened between him and Pepper leaving for DC and Tony almost dying flying a nuke through a portal, but Tony wasn’t the same man afterwards. Tony was more anxious and jumpy. He wasn’t sleeping. He often talked about incoming alien threats that in all honesty, everyone should have listened too. Tony looked like shit and Happy did what he could to help.

He made a point of going out and just doing guy stuff every week with Tony. Often times they drove out to an old abandoned race track and raced each other for hours. Sometimes they would box together. More often then not, Happy would bring in Pepper and Rhodey and all four of them would just stay in together and watch movies and eat take-out.

But still, Tony’s ongoing mental health issues were putting a strain on everyone. 

Happy didn’t remember much about the whole Mandarin incident. He remembered tailing a guy who was being overly flirty with Pepper and he remembered pain. That was really it. And well, all things considered, Happy was pretty happy that he didn’t remember being blown up.

He remembered what happened after though. His Mom had come to visit not long after he’d woken up and filled him in a bit. And, even though Happy was still healing, he worried for Tony and Pepper. Although, Tony was very quick to fix Pepper’s problem and use the new extremis to fix his broken heart and remove the reactor.

Once all of them were out of the hospital they all spent more and more time together. Facing some pretty stellar near-death experiences was a good excuse to just stay in and relax. Although, that relaxation was often punctured by Tony taking calls from this kid he’d met named Harley who was just full of questions. 

And then shit hit the fan. Again. While Tony was still recovering, SHIELD fell and the Avengers came knocking. So, they packed up and moved back to New York. They started going on missions to take down HYDRA and the tower became a base for them to work from. It put a strain on Tony and Pepper’s relationship and Happy was caught in the middle. 

The whole thing with Ultron was a clusterfuck from the get-go. When it was all over Tony was so messed up and distraught over it that he pretty much stopped eating and sleeping altogether. It was worse than the battle against Loki. Pepper had left at that time. Tony was too erratic and she couldn’t help him like she wanted too. Plus all the legal stuff was a headache. She needed a break.

Happy split his time between the two and it was one night when he was with Tony where he learned what had happened and why the courts had cleared him. That was also the night that Happy decided that he hated Wanda Maximoff. Anybody who messed with his friend and made him hurt was horrible in his book. 

“They said it wasn’t my fault but I can’t help but feel like it was.” Mumbled Tony as he sat on the couch next to Happy.

“Tony, it wasn’t your fault. That bitch messed with your mind and that stone thing brought a dead program to life. It’s not your fault.”

“But I should have been better. I should have been better.”

Tony hated what this had done to his friend. He just wished things could get better. Tony had had a hard life. He needed a break.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get one.

Happy wasn’t happy with the whole accords situation. He was made at the “rogue Avengers” for wanting to go against the wishes of 117 countries. He was mad at them for fighting and people getting hurt. And he was absolutely LIVID at Steve Rogers for lying to Tony for two years about his parent's murder and then beating the shit out of Tony when he got upset about it. The injuries Tony came home with were insane. Broken ribs, frostbite, concussion, just to name a few.

The only good thing to come out of the so-called “Civil War” was the current thorn in his side by the name of Peter Parker. That kid was a bundle of energy with puppy dog eyes. Honestly, he was like a mini Tony without the years of neglect and abuse.

And he was currently in charge of keeping an eye on the kid while Tony focused on healing from Siberia. Tony had said that he’d wanted to mentor the spider kid himself, but he really did need time to heal. Pepper had come back and had pretty much demanded that Tony take a break for a little bit. And Happy had to agree. Tony was still covered in bruises, he had a tremor on his left hand from nerve damage, and he was just tired. So, Happy took up the responsibility of watching over Peter while Tony got better.

Easier said than done.

Getting calls from Peter every other day wasn’t that bad. He always sent them along to Tony just to see his friend smile at the kid's antics. But once Peter started tog et himself into trouble, well, that was a different story altogether.

There was this whole thing with stolen alien weapons, Tony having to save the kid more than once, and the whole thing with the stolen Stark plane. And before the hijacking, Happy was very proud of getting everything safely on its way. Sure, his mom had doubted him, and rightly so in the end, but Happy was still proud of his work and Tony wasn’t mad so there’s that. 

A week after that whole debacle, Tony had asked Happy to bring the spider kid to the new Avengers compound. He wanted to apologize for being absent (Even though it wasn’t his fault. He needed to heal.) and to offer the kid a spot on the team so he could receive better training.

The kid, to his credit, turned down the offer to be an Avengers. He wanted to take Tony’s advice to start small and work his way up. They let Peter go but with strict instruction to join Tony in his lab on the weekends now that he’d healed up a bit.

So Peter left to go wait for Happy in the car and Pepper came out of the room in a tizzy because Peter took off.

“I’ve got like 20 reporters out here waiting for some big announcement!”

“We’ll think of something. How about… Hap? Do you still have the ring?” asked Tony and Happy looked shocked

“What?”

“The engagement ring?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been carrying this since 2008!”

“…OK!” stammered out Tony and Happy instantly knew he was nervous.

“I think I can think of something better than that.” Spoke Pepper but her smile betrayed her. She was over the moon excited that Tony was finally popping the question.

“Well, it’ll just by us some time.” Stuttered Tony nervously as Pepper leaned in for a kiss. “Like we need time.”

Pepper smiled and made to walk back into the room and Tony just stood there in shock and awe of what was about to happen. Happy snapped him out of it and tossed Tony the ring as he ran to catch up with Pepper. Happy texted Peter and said he’d be at the car in a minute. There was no way Happy was missing this proposal. Plus now Rhodey owed him 50$. But really. He was happy for his friends. They deserved this.

After the surprise proposal, things actually got better for a time. Peter was over on the weekends working with Tony. Tony and Pepper were beginning the long and annoying process of planning their wedding. Rhodey master walking with his new braces. And Happy, well, he was just happy that everyone else was doing well. They had family game and movie nights. They all had dinners together. Happy took a vacation to Rome with his mom and had a fantastic time. Things were good.

Almost too good.

The day the world as the knew it ended started out just like any normal day. Happy had dropped Pepper and Tony off for a run while he got some stuff with SI settled. Next thing he knew Pepper was calling him frantically saying that Tony was in space and aliens had attacked. This was bad. Happy swooped in to pick her up and they started the drive to the compound where they both knew that the other Avengers would be meeting up.

They stayed the night at the compound after catching up with Rhodey and seeing the other Avengers off to Wakanda. Now all they could do was wait. Pepper started pre-emptively getting relief efforts started with SI and communicating with governments. She and Happy were actually in a video call with the president when people started turning to dust. There was screaming and panic and nobody knew what to do. Pepper and Happy held onto each other and hoped that the other’s were alive as well.

On the ensuing panic, they sent out calls upon calls to check in with the people they cared about. May and Peter were gone and that hurt. Rhodey was alright as well as half of the Avengers. Happy’s mom was gone and the same with Pepper’s. They still had no news on Tony.

The next few days were filled with grief and mourning. The few Avengers left returned to the compound the relief efforts were deployed worldwide. One day, Rogers and Romanov went out and found something left behind by Fury. It was a pager that made everyone born after 1960 just gag. None of them had used a pager since the ’90s!

But, with that pager came one Carol Danvers who offered to help them look for Tony as she searched for Thanos on space. This raccoon named Rocket that had Happy confused gave Danvers the description of his ship in the hopes that his friends were on it and had Tony. 

Not long after Danvers left, Happy saw Pepper run off to the bathroom. Happy went after her and when he heard the sound of throwing up he walked in to help.

“Pepper? You feeling alright?” asked Happy as he helped her up off the bathroom floor. She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

“I just hope that Danvers can find Tony if he’s out there. I really need him for this.”

“What do you need him for?”

“Tony had a dream just before Thanos and all of this happened. He dreamed we had a baby and when he asked me if I was pregnant I said no. I took a test two days ago. He was right. He’s always right.”

And even though hearing that his friend was pregnant was amazing news, Happy didn’t feel much like smiling. He wanted his friend back home and he wanted all of this to just go away. All Happy could do was hug Pepper and hope for the best. 

They got lucky. They got really lucky. Danvers was able to find Tony and bring him home. Sure he was oxygen-deprived, starving, and depressed, but he was alive. Plus Tony got to yell at Rogers. Happy had the recording on his phone for months. Even though Tony was hurt at the time, it made him smile.

After a week at the compound, Tony was able to weasel his way into getting sent home. Happy and Rhodey helped prepare things and Pepper made sure that Tony was comfortable. Happy wasn’t there when Pepper told Tony that she was pregnant but according to Rhodey, Tony had cried. Great, now he owned the man 20 bucks.

Because Pepper was expecting, they kind of had a shotgun wedding. Pepper wanted to get married before the baby arrived so just three months after the snap they had a wedding and a beautiful little lake house that Tony and Pepper had bought to move into. They wanted out of the city and Happy couldn’t blame them. Too many bad memories. 

Tony and Pepper’s wedding wasn’t really what they’d wanted, but it was still perfect. Happy had officiated. He’d known them both for so long that he just had too. It was small. Like really small. The only people there who weren’t Happy and Rhodey were Bruce, Thor, and Romanov. Rogers wasn’t invited. Tony had wanted too originally because he wanted to mend bridges but Pepper had put her foot down. She was still mad at him. 

Five months after the wedding, Happy got to watch his friends become parents to a happy, healthy baby girl.

Happy was there the day little Morgan Stark was born. Actually he was the one to drive Pepper and Tony to the hospital. Tony was absolutely freaking out and under any other circumstances that would have been hilarious. Happy stood guard outside the entire time Pepper gave birth. He didn’t want any harm to come to his friends or their baby.

When Happy first got to hold little Morgan Stark he instantly knew that he would protect this child with his life. She was just so small and delicate. And even though the world was still in shambles after the snap, Happy knew that this little baby was the light in the dark they all needed.

“You wanna know her middle name?” asked Tony as he watched Happy hold his daughter.

“Sure. What is it?”

“It’s Happy.”

Happy was floored at that news. Happy? Really? She was named after him!

“Really?”

“Really. Happy, you’ve been my friend for so long. You’ve always been there when we needed you. You’re family. Of course, Mo has your name.”

Happy will forever deny he cried at the news. Even if Rhodey got it on video.

The next five years felt simultaneously happy and empty. The world was trying to rebuild after losing half the population as well as animal life. Pepper and Tony moved their daughter to a lake house they had built. They didn’t want her in the cities. It was too dangerous. Happy moved in next door. He didn’t have anything left but the Starks and Rhodey. They were family after all.

Pepper still worked for SI and Happy went with her to the city often for work. They were using arc reactor tech to get the electrical grids up and running around the world. Tony just stayed at home to be a dad. He’d officially put Iron Man behind him. Nobody blamed him. He’d suffered enough and deserved time with what was left of his family. They all still felt the empty hole made by Peter. But they kept the kid’s memory alive. Every night Morgan would ask for a story about her big brother Peter. 

Things were quiet for a long while. People went to work, the world slowly began to heal, things got better. But then Rogers, Romanov, and some guy named Scott Lang showed up with the idea of time travel to fix what Thanos did. Soon enough Tony had invented time travel and was off working with the Avengers while he and Pepper stayed home with Morgan.

One of the biggest regrets in Happy’s life was the fact that he never got to say a proper goodbye to Tony. He was there the day that Tony left to go with the other Avengers to go undo the Snap so he could help watch Morgan. Everything was ready to go so they were all there to wish Tony and Rhodey good luck.

“You guys watch each other’s backs out there, ya hear.” Smiled Happy as he gave both Tony and Rhodey a hug.

“Don’t worry Happy. We’ll fix this and everything will turn out exactly as it should.” Smiled Tony as he hugged back.

If Happy had known that that was the last time he was ever going to see Tony alive he would have said so many other things. He would have told Tony how much he valued the friendship they had shared over the years. He would have told Tony how amazing he truly was. He would have told Tony that he was happy with how their lives had turned out. There was so much left unsaid, yet so much that both of them understood.

And when Pepper got called away in the Rescue armour to go help defeat Thanos once more, Happy just knew that he would never get to see his best friend again. He spent the next hour just sitting there with Morgan and keeping her occupied even though the sounds of war could be heard in the distance. 

“Uncle Happy, why are you crying?”

Happy reached up and felt the tears on his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. And what made things worse was that Happy couldn’t tell Morgan why he was crying.

The funeral was beautiful. It was a good chance for everyone to say goodbye. Everyone was there, even Barnes, Maximoff, and the Pym family. They all wanted to pay their respects to the man who had saved their entire universe. Happy just hated that it took Tony’s death for them to see him as a person. 

The next month was a whirlwind and Happy honestly didn’t remember much of it. It was full of trying to help people reintegrate into this new world as well as dealing with new problems at SI because of Tony’s death. And for as much as Happy was still mourning in the couple of months since Tony’s death, he still had work to do. He was helping Pepper with whatever he could when it came to housework and babysitting Morgan, and he was also keeping an eye on Peter. The poor kid had been there when Tony had died and it really cut him deep.

Watching Peter should have been a simple job. Especially after Happy had started seeing May Parker. She was so nice and funny and she made his heart flutter when she laughed. They worked great together when it came to watching Peter and with May’s new non-profit to help people displaced after the Blip.

When Peter went off on vacation with his friends to Europe for a few weeks everything should have been fine. But then Fury had to stick his nose where it didn’t belong and a man Tony had fired because he was using tech made for therapy to make weapons arose. Clearly nobody could catch a break.

There was one moment though, that had Happy in tears. He’d just picked up Peter in Holland after he got hit by a train. The poor kid was scared and asking him all these questions and Happy was worried. He eventually got Peter onto the plane and stitched the poor kid up and gave him a pep talk.

Eventually, Happy had to get the jet in the air and Peter had to work on making a new suit. Happy got Peter set up with some of Tony’s old fabricator tech in the back of the jet and the kid got right to work. Happy took a moment to just watch Peter do his thing. God, he was so much like Tony. Watching Peter was like watching tony back when he was younger. He was so full of life. He questioned everything. He pushed boundaries. He smiled more. God, he missed him. He would always miss him.

“What?” asked Peter as he turned around while fiddling with a hologram to stare at Happy.

“Nothing.” Smiled Happy sadly. “You take care of the suit. I’ll take care of the music.” From there Happy put on one of Tony’s old playlists. Back in Black by AC/DC should be enough to drown out the sound of him trying not to cry while also thinking that with Peter there, the future was hopeful.

“Oh! I love Led Zeppelin!”

Well… maybe not.

In the end, Happy was able to help save Peter’s classmates and Peter was able to stop Beck from murdering himself as well as thousands of others. But still, Peter got hurt and felt horrible over the whole thing. He got EDITH back and trying to process everything that had happened. Happy helped where he could and he made sure that Peter made it back to May in one piece. 

At least he’d succeeded in protecting the boy Tony saw as a son. At least for now.

So, that was the story of Happy and Tony. And though Tony may have died, his spirit lives on. It lives in all his friends and family, in his children, and in his legacy. A legacy that Happy was more than happy to protect for Peter and Morgan. They deserved the world and Happy was going to give it to them. At least now that Beck was dead they could all take a break.

But life with heroes is never easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. We all crying? I think we are. I am. I’m not even joking. I don’t often cry while writing my own shit but this did it for me. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. Don’t be afraid to check out my others. Let me know what you thought. Also, I refuse to believe that the Russo’s made Morgan’s middle name Howard. Tony would never do that. Howard Stark was a horrible father and obviously the Russo’s never watched the Iron Man movies or did any research. I like my choice better. See you around. -Shadows. 


End file.
